Pour spouts are frequently used to pour a beverage of choice from a bottle, such as alcoholic beverages, such as vodka or tequila. Often times, a number of bottles are stored in one location, perhaps at a bar in a home or a restaurant. These bottles may be constructed in all shapes and sizes, depending on the type and/or brand of alcohol stored therein. When one or more bottles are opened and are being made ready for use, a bartender or a person at home will want to insert a pour spout in each bottle to be used. Because each bottle may have different sized openings, it can be difficult to locate the properly sized pour spout for each specific bottle. Additionally, once a pour spout is inserted in the appropriate bottle, and the bottles are placed together, such as in a well at a bar, it can be difficult to distinguish one bottle from the other, if the pour spouts look similar.